


I’m Not Going Anywhere

by writingforanothertime



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst to Fluff, Elmer panics, Fluff, Gay Newsies, M/M, Modern AU, Newsies - Freeform, Protective Albert DaSilva, almer, break in, its all gonna be ok, tw eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforanothertime/pseuds/writingforanothertime
Summary: albert comes home after the apartment gets broken into
Relationships: Albert DaSilva & Elmer (Newsies), Albert DaSilva/Elmer (Newsies)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	I’m Not Going Anywhere

Albert had a late afternoon class so Elmer was left alone for a few hours. He walked to a nearby coffee shop to pick up a hot drink then came back. When he slipped his key into the door handle it was already unlocked. He figured he forgot to lock it and walked in. The first thing he noticed was the couch, which was now on its back. Then he heard sounds coming from the bedroom and had to stop himself from calling out. He knew it was not Albert but a tiny part of him hoped. He set his drink on the shelf by the door then slammed the front door closed. There’s a pause, then someone came racing down the hallway and shoved Elmer against the wall. Whoever it was is fine but Elmer was pretty shaken up and wanted Albert to come home. He put his number into his phone. 

“H-hey can you come home?” Elmer’s voice was shaky over the phone. 

“Yeah of course,” Albert was at school, but he would and could be there if Elmer needed him. 

“What’s up?” 

“I just, when I,” the words were having a hard time coming out of him, “I came back from the coffee shop this afternoon and someone was in our place-“. 

“What?!” 

“Yeah um, the door was unlocked when I got back and I thought I just forgot to lock it, which, which I did. The- the couch was turned over and I could hear someone in our room. I wanted t- I thought- I.” Elmer paused, trying to breathe. “I shut the door loudly and whoever it was ran out and-“. 

“Are you hurt?” 

“No I-“ 

“I’ll be right there.” 

Elmer moved to stand in the living room feeling slightly dizzy but also felt unable to move until his boyfriend got there. 

When Albert got back to their place he rushed over to Elmer and checked him over for injuries. But Albert has a tough time processing emotions and the worriedness turns into anger. 

“Why the hell didn’t you lock the door? You know you need to check that! I’m sorry our apartment isn’t in the best neighbour hood but I thought we could look after that and apparently you can’t.” 

Elmer’s mouth fell open at the sudden insults. 

“Why couldn’t you be smarter?” Albert moved toward Elmer, but Elmer shifted away. “Huh? Yeah, that was stupid, what if you died? You think I could deal with that? Elmer, ugh, I can’t believe you forgot. Idiot.” These insults may have been kind of tame, but he was shouting these at Elmer and he never shouted at Elmer. 

The tears started to fall but Elmer rubbed them away not wanting Albert to see. His vision was blurry and his ears were full of buzzing. He knew Albert was still yelling at him but he had no idea what he was saying. He just knew that it hurt. 

Albert’s voice lowered. 

“Oh shoot, you’re crying.” Albert’s voice dropped to a quieter level as he suddenly stepped forward reaching for Elmer. 

Elmer tried desperately to wipe the tears off his face as he backed away. 

Albert started mumbling to himself unknowingly. He couldn’t believe he just hurt the love of his life. 

“El, Ellie, I didn’t mean that. I made you cry. I made you cry. I’m an idiot. I’m so sorry. El please! I didn’t mean it.” The level of desperation in his voice climbed as the sentences went on. 

Elmer’s body was convulsing with sobs and he’s so embarrassed that Albert had that effect on him. He shouldn’t be this sensitive. “Then -shuddering breath- why’d you -sob- say it?” He gasped out. 

“I was caught up in my emotion or something Elmer I’m sorry stop.” 

Both boys were freaking out now, for different reasons and Albert thought he might start crying too and he can’t have that. He backed up still mumbling things until he was outside of the apartment. He went to his car and just sat in it trying to calm down. The sad turned into anger again and he hit the steering wheel. 

“Stupid stupid stupid.” His brain is on one track now. All he can do is beat himself up. 

He’s unsure of how long he stays there, hitting the wheel, the dash. 

Albert’s knuckles hurt and the adrenaline was wearing off. He accidentally hit the middle of the steering wheel and jumped when the horn sounded. Frustrated tears were rolling down his cheeks and he let them. He sat back, sitting as still as he could manage until he felt like everything had drained out of him. Shakily he got out of the car and walked back the apartment. He found Elmer sitting against the wall of the living room, his knees pulled up to his chest. 

“El.” Albert sighed. He knelt next to him and lightly touched his shoulder. Elmer flinches away and Albert almost breaks down on the spot. 

“Ellie I’m sorry. I shouldn’t’a reacted that way. I didn’t mean to get mad. I was worried an’ couldn’t handle it.” 

His breathing was getting uneven again and he didn’t want to have another outburst. He tried to calm himself down for a moment before speaking again. 

“I can’t lose you Elmer.” But his voice broke on the name and he backed up, the tears starting down his cheeks again.

He sat beside his lover silently. Hating the distance between them. 

“I love you,” he said softly.

After some time he asked, “can I touch you?”  
Elmer nodded so he pulled the dark haired boy against him. 

“I’m sorry, so sorry.”

A pause. 

“You hungry?”

Elmer shook his head.

“You gotta eat El, I’ll order some,” Albert slipped his phone out of his pocket, punching in the number to the pizza place and ordered Elmer’s favourite kind.  
Elmer shifted and pressed himself harder against Albert, leaning his head on his shoulder. Albert made sure to hold him tight. He wanted Elmer to know he wasn’t going anywhere, but wasn’t sure how to express it through words. 

When the doorbell rung Albert stood up and Elmer whined slightly. Albert glanced at him before opening the door and accepting the pizza. He set it on the coffee table. 

“Elmer come eat.” He said.

When Elmer didn’t move he walked over to him and pulled him up, “c’mon,” he said quietly. 

He sat his boyfriend on the couch and headed to the kitchen to grab plates and napkins. 

He put a slice on a plate and set it in Elmer’s lap when his boyfriend doesn’t take the plate with his hands. He picked up a slice too, and since he’s hungry, he finished it quickly. Elmer still hadn’t moved. 

“Elms, baby, what’s wrong?” 

Elmer shook his head. 

“No you hafta talk to me, I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s up,” Albert doesn’t want to be frustrated with him but he could feel his temper stirring. 

Albert put a finger under Elmer’s chin, and gently tilted his face up. Elmer’s face still looked sad or maybe scared. 

“I don’t feel very good,” is all Elmer replied with. 

“Can I fix that?” 

Elmer shrugged. 

“Please eat something, I can’t have you wasting away on me.” 

Elmer picked up his slice of pizza, hesitating before taking a bite. Albert watched him chew and swallow, then stop. 

“No. No, Ellie have a bit more ok?” 

Elmer ate most of his slice in silence as Albert finished another one. 

“What should we do now?” Albert asked, closing the pizza box. 

Elmer rubbed his eyes like a little kid, “I’m tired.” 

“It’s only six...” Albert trailed off, “we can go to bed if you want.” 

They both headed to the bathroom, Albert making sure his boy brushes his teeth and washes his face before doing the same. Both boys changed into plain t-shirts and sweatpants and climbed into bed. 

Elmer curled up close, one of his hands twisted in Albert’s shirt. He closed his eyes but found himself trembling. Albert must have felt it too because he started rubbing Elmer’s upper arm. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“‘S stupid.” 

“No it’s not.” 

Elmer sighed, he didn’t want to bring anything up again. But he knows Albie will keep pushing him. 

“I don’t want to lose you.” He whispered. “I’m right here.” Albert pressed a kiss to Elmer’s forehead. 

“I know, I’m jus- I’m just scared of you leavin’ me.” 

“Elms, I promise you that never crossed my mind. Promise. I was so scared that something had happened to you. I wasn’t even mad at you, I just had, I don’t know, I was feeling too much I guess and didn’t know what to do.” 

“I don’t want that to happen again.” 

“I don’t either. I love you, I’m not going to leave you.” 

“I love you too,” Elmer whispered and held Albert’s shirt tighter. Albert kissed his lips softly, then ran his fingers through Elmer’s hair until he relaxed and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I couldn’t quite describe things the way I was imagining it so here’s more context to try and make more sense of it. 
> 
> Albert was immediately scared and so many “what if’s” went through his mind and the wrong emotion occurred and he got mad at Elmer instead of being reassuring. Albert was terrified of Elmer getting hurt or dying and somehow that turned into anger which wasn’t actually directed at Elmer is just came out at the wrong time. 
> 
> And Albert never really gets mad at Elmer so rightfully, it scared him to be shouted at and he thought Albert was going to break up with him. And he was really tired just from being anxious about someone being in their place, then panicking about Albert possibly breaking up with him. Anxiety was still running high so he wasn’t hungry. 
> 
> I think that explains it all? 
> 
> And for some reason I was having trouble staying consistent using past tense so I’m sorry if things don’t quite line up.


End file.
